1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording sheet storing apparatus, and more particularly to a recording sheet storing apparatus with a removable cover member to cover recording sheets stored therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of a laser printer for forming an image on a photosensitive film with a laser beam, conventionally, a detachable magazine in which photosensitive films are stacked is employed. Regarding a disposable type among such magazines, a sheet-type light screening cover is stuck on the magazine to cover an opening of the magazine. When the magazine is loaded in a printer, the cover is removed from the magazine and wound so that the interior of the magazine is partly revealed, and when the magazine is to be unloaded from the printer, the cover is unwound and stuck on the magazine again. One of the following two mechanisms may be employed for performing such cover winding and unwinding operations. One is a mechanism for driving a winding roller, with which an end portion of the cover is engaged, to rotate forward and in reverse, which rotation is followed by a movement of a frame supporting the winding roller. The other is a mechanism for driving both the winding roller and the frame in a manner to synchronize a rotation of the winding roller and a movement of the frame with each other.
However, in the former mechanism, the cover is not supplied with appropriate tension during a cover unwinding operation, and the cover, when stuck back on the magazine can be wrinkled. In the latter mechanism, it is difficult to synchronize a rotation of the winding roller and a movement of the frame with each other, and the cover is apt to wrinkle during a cover winding operation, in which case the cover will be stuck back on the magazine with wrinkling.